Love Troubles
by Agent BM
Summary: My new oc, Luke Fluggerbutter, son of Kevin Fluggerbutter and Ella Nougatson, tries to make his aunt Lucy happy by finding her a boyfriend. He finds one but lets just say he's not what he seems on the outside. look inside for a better plot than this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Love troubles**

**I don't own wreck it ralph**

**Oc's i own: Lucy Fluggerbutter**

**Kevin Fluggerbutter**

**Ella Nougatson belongs to my good friend Captain Alaska. The world of Game Land belongs to me, though the characters who inhabit it, they belong to, whoever made them. This story marks the first appearance of Kevin and Ella's son, currently 5 years old in this story, Luke Fluggerbutter. He takes mostly after his father, wears a transformers shirt, black and white Nike shoes, a blue jacket, has black hair, and just like his father loves star wars and transformers, and ninja turtles. He's a kind boy, very close with his parents and Aunt Lucy. More info on him as time goes on. Let's get on with the story**

Not long after the wedding of Kevin and Ella and the defeat of Kaylee Von Schweetz, Ella became pregnant. Months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, a black haired boy by the name of Luke Fluggerbutter. He was a good boy, he loved his parents, he also loved his aunt Lucy who would watch him when his parents were too busy. He didn't have too many friends in the arcade but had a few in the world of Game Land, a game world that president Vanellope created for a little problem that her family had years ago, but that's another story.

As much as Lucy loved seeing her big brother happy with a wife and kid, she was growing somewhat jealous. After Luke was born he and Ella moved out of their detective business building and into a house of their own, leaving Lucy alone. As time went on, Lucy started to get depressed, just the sight of Luke made Lucy long for something she knew she wasn't gonna get, something she wanted so badly, a child to call her own. Lucy wanted nothing more than to have a child to love and care for but she had a little problem when it came to getting a boyfriend. Most of the men she's dated were just not right for her or they didn't feel good enough for her and she didn't have a boyfriend for much more than a week at best.

This story begins one afternoon at Kevin and Lucy's detective business, Detectives for hire. Luke was in the living quarters upstairs playing with some toys while his dad worked, in his possession were also a few toys he's been told time and time to leave alone but couldn't resist taking, a few of Lucy's ponies.

"Hey Mr. Horse, how're you today? Oh i'm good Mrs. Unicorn, i'm just stopping by to say i-

Kevin crushed the toy with a transformer

"Bam, die little horses, feel the power of the decepticons" said Luke

"Please don't kill us"

"Cowabunga"

Luke started to attack Lucy's toys with some Ninja turtles toys he had with him. He stopped playing when he saw Lucy walk into the room

"Hi aunt Lucy" said Luke

She noticed her toys on the ground

"Messing with my stuff again?" asked Lucy

"I'm sorry it won't happen again" said Luke

"No no, it's fine, go ahead and keep playing. Destroy the toys if you want" said Lucy as she walked to her bedroom

Luke was relieved, but was curious, his father told him stories on how she was so obsessed with ponies when she was younger, now she wants him to destroy her toys?

"Are you ok aunt Lucy?" asked Luke

"Yeah, i'm fine, i just need some time to myself" said Lucy before she entered her bedroom

Luke put down his toys and walked over to Lucy's bedroom. He opened the door and saw her lying on her bed

"Aunt Lucy" said Luke

"Hi Luke" said Lucy

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Luke

"Look around my room Luke, what do you see?" asked Lucy

"I see your MLP collection" said Luke

"Ponies, all i do is collect and watch pony cartoons and i got so dang many of them. I've wasted my life with these things" shouted Lucy

She got up and started throwing stuff off the shelves and onto the floor. Luke backed away scared when his father came into the room

"Lucy what are you-

She threw a stuffed toy at him and missed. She collapsed onto her bed crying

"Son why don't you go wait in the living room" said Kevin

"Yes dad" said Luke

Luke went back to his toys and continued playing before his dad exited the bedroom

"Son get your toys, we're going home. I'm closing up early for today" said Kevin

"Daddy, what's wrong with Aunt Lucy?" asked Luke

"I'll explain when we get back, she's just going through some problems right now, she needs to be alone for the time being" said Kevin

Luke collected his toys and prepared to leave. He could hear Lucy crying through her bedroom door as he left


	2. Chapter 2

(kevin's house)

Kevin was on the phone with Lucy while Luke was watching tv

"That guy wasn't good for you anyway. Yes of course i think so, i'm your big brother, i'm always looking out for you. You'll find someone one day. Yes of course you will, you just gotta be patient. I gotta go, hope you feel better. Love you too sis, bye"

Kevin hung up his phone

"Daddy, what's wrong with Aunt Lucy?" asked Luke

Kevin sat next to his son.

"Well you know how me and your mommy are married right?" asked Kevin

"Yeah" said Luke

"And you know how my sister lives alone?" asked Kevin

"Yeah" said Luke

"She's a little jealous. She wants a life like mine. She wants to get married and have a kid, but she has a little problem when it comes to getting someone to love her" said Kevin

"What's that?" asked Luke

"Well let's just say everyone she's dated, well each one of them had something bad about them that wasn't good for her" said Kevin

"Like what?" asked Luke

"Well-

(flashback, Lucy's date with Rambo)

Lucy was imprisoned in a pit in a vietnamese camp with her date in the game Rambo.

"Yeah, should've warned you about those guys, don't worry i'll get us out of here" said Rambo

Vietnamese soldiers appeared over the pit shouting things Lucy couldn't understand. They all held buckets

"Oh no, i suggest you cover your mouth" said Rambo

"Why?" asked Lucy

The soldiers dumped the buckets over the 2. Lucy got covered in something brown and smelly

"What is this?" asked Lucy

Rambo whispered in her ear

"This is dog poop?" asked Lucy

Rambo nodded

"Ewwww" said Lucy

"I'm guessing this date's off?" asked Rambo

(Date with Krang)

Lucy was dating Krang from the game TMNT turtles in time. He wasn't what she expected

"You're a brain" said Lucy

Krang was sitting in the stomach of a robotic suit he was controlling trying to move around Lucy's home

"Nice place you got here, though it could use some test tubes and maybe a rock soldier" said Krang

"You look nothing like your profile pic" said Lucy

"Yeah, that's just a picture of some guy i had lying around" said Krang

"I can't date you, you're a brain" said Lucy

"I know what you're saying. It really makes my skin itch when i hear that" said Krang

"What skin?" asked Lucy

Krang punched Lucy into a wall

(Date with Jack Sparrow)

Jack Sparrow was passed out on Lucy's couch with a bottle of beer in his hands

"Seriously?" asked Lucy

(Present)

"I'd keep on going but there's some things you don't need to hear" said Kevin

"I feel so bad for her. It doesn't sound fun being covered in dog poop" said Luke

"I'm pretty sure it's not" said Kevin

"Will she be alright?" asked Luke

"In a few days, right now she's gonna spend a few days at your grandma Vanellope's, or go to sonic the hedgehog 2 and gamble and party until she gets drunk and wakes up in a swimming pool, again" said Kevin

(Sonic the hedgehog 2, casino night zone)

Lucy walked towards a front desk in a casino

"Hello ms Lucy, your usual?" asked a man in a black suit

"Why else would i be here?" asked Lucy

"Pack of beer and soda, and 1000 credits in gold rings, enjoy your time with us"

(With kevin and luke)

"I wish i could help her, but everytime i do something for her, most of the time it goes out bad" said Kevin

"How?" asked Luke

"Ask your mom" said Kevin before getting up

Luke's mom, Ella, walked in the door with a bag of groceries

"Hey Luke" said Ella

"Hi mom, question about dad, he says he's not good at helping aunt lucy with anything, what's that about?" asked Luke

"How about i let you spend a night with your friends in game land, and we forget about that?" asked Ella

"Deal" said Luke

(Game land later that day)

Luke stood at the top of a water tower in the middle of game land with the letters WB on it. He knocked on the tower and waited for an answer. Climbing up the tower were 3 black creatures of different sizes. They looked like a mix between cats and dogs. Their names were Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner, and this water tower was their home. They reached the top and pulled Luke inside

"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Luke

"Wakko sorta made someone angry" said Dot

"I couldn't help it" said Wakko

the door was blasted open by a purple and blue unicorn

"you, you took my lunch you son of a gli-

"Whoa whoa whoa watch the language for a minute there's a kid in here" said Yakko

"You might want to cover your ears" said Wakko

"You took my lunch you son of a-

Luke covered his ears and watched the 4 argue. It ended with the warners throwing the unicorn out. Dot held up a sign that read 'You can uncover your ears now'

"Sorry about that" said Wakko

"My dad always tells me when i come here to never mess with unicorns, they're tricky creatures" said Luke

"What does he know?" asked Wakko

"He says everytime he faces one here something bad happens to him" said Luke

"Why don't we change the subject, so how's our young friend doing?" asked Yakko

"I'm fine, can't say the same for my aunt Lucy" said Luke as he sat down on a couch

"What's wrong with her?" asked Wakko

"Something about, can't get a date" said Luke

"Nothing a ride on our roller coaster can't fix" said Dot

"I don't think that's gonna work" said Luke

"Worth a shot" said Dot

"I wish i could help her, but what can a 5 year old like me do?" asked Luke

"Why not find her a date?" asked Dot

"How am i supposed to do that?" asked Luke

"Read her diary and find out what kind of guys she likes" said Wakko

"How do you know what she writes in her diary?" asked Luke

"I sorta predicted something like this would happen after stealing a unicorns lunch for like the 20th time so i-

(Flashback)

Wakko was hiding under Lucy's bed as she slept. He quietly grabbed her diary, picked the lock keeping it closed, and took multiple pictures with his phone of anything he found important. He put the book back and snuck out without Lucy noticing

(Present)

Wakko held up a notepad

"You're freaky sometimes Wakko" said Luke

"We'll help you find someone for her, there's plenty of guys in game land" said yakko

"No one that isn't human ok? And no unicorns either, i hate unicorns, tricky creatures" said Luke

"Ok, you stay here and we'll do the rest" said Yakko

The warners ran out of the tower. Yakko walked back in a minute later

"I'm not a parent but i know to Never leave a 5 year old alone, so what ya wanna do?" asked Yakko


	3. Chapter 3

(1 hour later)

The warners have found a few candidates to try and be lucy's boyfriend and were standing outside the water tower

"Ok, let's see who we got here, bring in the first candidate" said Luke "I really hope you guys found someone"

"Have we ever let you down?" asked Dot

"What about that time you broke my favorite transformer toy?" asked Luke

"Let's get started" said Dot

A man wearing red tattered clothing and an eyepatch walked into the tower

"Greetings whatever you 3 are, i'm the deacon, leader of the smokers, the most blood thirsty pirates in the seas of game land"

"Don't listen to him Luke, it's just in their bio, they're nice people" said Wakko

"Excuse me Mr. Pirate man" said Luke

"It's deacon, and what is it?"

"What happened to your eye?" asked Luke

"Oh that, oh some half man half fish creature poked it out in an explosion. The minute i find him i'm gonna rip his heart out and eat it and then i'm gonna hang his head on my bedroom wall" said the deacon

He showed Luke his scar underneath his eyepatch and he looked away in disgust

"Next, next" said Luke

The deacon was kicked out of the tower and into a pool of water on the ground.

A man in a yellow trench coat and black suit walked in

"Name's dick tracy, you can call me Rick, i'm trying a new name"

"So you're a detective i'm guessing?" asked Luke

"Yes that's right"

"My daddy's a detective" said Luke

"So i've heard, if it wasn't for him and Lucy we wouldn't have this place as a home"

"So tell us about yourself" said yakko

"I'm a cop and detective, carry this big gun in my coat, and i only have 1 enemy in this town, a blue rainbow pegasus named Rainbow. I hate her, she's always breaking the law, crashing news copters, speeding on the road, ruining my morning coffee with those stupid tricks of hers. Only reason you still see her around the streets is because that lucy fellow bails her out before i can make my arrest. If i ever get my hands on that flying horse i'm gonna make sure she serves plenty of time in jail"

The horse Tracy was talking about crashed into the tower

"YOU! I have you now" shouted Tracy

He pulled a machine gun out of his jacket and fired at Rainbow who screamed and flew away

"Sorry, gotta go" said Tracy before exiting the tower

"That was awkward" said Wakko

"Who's next?" asked Luke

(Batman)

"I am a creature of the night. I find bad guys and punch the living daylights out of them" said Batman

"Ok" said Luke

(Robin)

"You know some heroes like to beat up bad guys with guns or swords but i like to use my staff. I beat up bad guys and beat the crap out of them. And i show them no mercy" said Robin

Luke wrote something on a notepad and showed it to his friends. The note read 'Seems too violent'

(Unicorn from earlier)

"I thought i said no one that isn't human" said Luke

"We didn't invite him"

"You took my lunch and i'm not leaving until-

Luke stuffed a cheeseburger in the unicorns mouth

"Is this meat?" asked the unicorn

"Yes it is" said Luke

The unicorn freaked out and spit it out before running out of the tower

"Please tell me we have more people to talk to?" asked Luke

"Uuuggghhhh, about that, we couldn't find many people available at the moment" said Yakko

"That figures" said Luke

"Is Lucy that important to you anyway? I mean what has she ever done for you?" asked Wakko

"She's there for me when my parents aren't around. She's nice, helpful, tough" said Luke

"And she also doesn't keep up her promises" said Dot

"You take that back" said Luke

"We're serious, she and your father made us a promise that they never kept and that's why we're here" said Yakko angrily

"What did she and my dad ever do to you?" asked Luke

"They created us for some show they did years ago, this thing they promised us never happened, and now we're stuck here and no one knows who or what we are. Everyone thinks we're just crazy whatevers, which we kind of are, but that's not the point" said Yakko

"You gotta get over it, that was years ago, i'm sure it wasn't their fault, i'm sure they had a reason they didn't do whatever it was they were gonna do for you" said Luke

"Well when you put it that way, i guess you have a point" said Wakko

"I guess we can help you a little more, but where're we gonna find-

A phone started ringing.

"I'll get it" said the 3 warners

The 3 ran for the phone and started arguing over who would get it

"Fine, no one gets it" said Yakko

"Fine" said Wakko and Dot

Yakko got an idea in his head

"LOOK, a million dollars" said Yakko

"Where?" asked Wakko and Dot

Yakko picked up the phone

"Hellooooo nurse, uh huh, ok, Luke it's for you" said Yakko

Luke grabbed the phone

"Hello? Oh hi mom, another game upgrade? How many upgrades is our game gonna get? The game's like how many years old? Last one, and our game's moving to someone's collection? What about mr ralph and felix and, oh they're coming too? Ok. Yeah i'm coming home, see you soon, bye mom"

"What's going on?" asked Dot

"My home's getting one last upgrade before it and a few other games move to someone's game collection, arcade's finally closing. I need to get home as soon as possible" said Luke

"Follow us" said Yakko

He grabbed Luke and the 3 jumped off the tower. They stopped mid air when Yakko noticed their was nothing to land in

"Hold it, wakko there's something wrong with this picture" said Yakko

"Oops, hang on" said Wakko

He went closer to the ground and pulled a swimming pool out of nowhere on the ground. He went back up to his siblings and luke

"Much better" said Dot

The 4 resumed falling and landed in the water

"I still don't know how you guys can do that" said Luke

Luke was safely brought home just as the arcade was closing for one last time. A man in a suit walked past a row of games

"Load the fix it felix game, the hero's duty, that ghostbusters game, sugar rush 1 and 2, can't forget those, the tmnt games, the jurassic park games, the-

The games were loaded onto a truck and delivered to a big house where they were brought into a basement full of other arcade games plugged in. First one to plug in was sugar rush. All the racers were uploaded into vanellope's throne room

"Well we made it everyone" said Vanellope

"Where?" asked Taffyta

"I don't know, just be glad you're alive. Nobody leave the game until i know everyone's here, we're getting a last upgrade, some new racer or something" said Vanellope

Wreck it Ralph walked into the room

"Stinkbrain you made it" said Vanellope who glitched up to hug him

"Hey kid, see you're still in one peace" said Ralph

While everyone was getting back up Candlehead gave Luke a few sheets of paper

"What's this?" asked Luke

"Heard about what you're trying to do, it's some info i got about the new racer coming, seems like someone perfect" said Candlehead

Luke stuffed the papers in his jacket and went to his parents

(Luke's house)

When he got home he took the papers out of his jacket and looked at the name on the cover, 'Gummy the kid', weird name but he didn't question those, especially in sugar rush where all the racers had weird funny names.

He looked at the racers stats and his eyes widened. He smiled, he just found another candidate for Aunt Lucy


	4. Chapter 4

(The next day, Game land, Warners water tower)

Kevin knocked on the door to his friends house the next day. Yakko opened the door

"Huh, Luke? What do you want? Normally you call ahead and let us know you're coming to visit" said Yakko

"I think i found a candidate" said Luke as he walked inside

"Who?" asked Yakko

Luke pulled the papers candlehead gave him out of his pocket and gave them to Yakko. He looked at the papers

"What's so special about him?" asked Yakko

"It says he's nice, and he loves gummy foods, so does Aunt Lucy. He raises gummy creatures, some act very similar to this worlds colorful horses, which Aunt Lucy seems to like for some reason" said Luke

"Part Cowboy, does she like cowboys?" asked Wakko who grabbed the papers

"Lets just give him a chance, worst case this doesn't work and we go back to our everyday lives" said Luke

"Worth a shot" said Dot

"Now how're we gonna get them to meet?" asked Luke

"Oh, leave that to us" said Yakko

(Back in sugar rush)

Over by a country looking house with big gummy worms crawling behind fences a big box was delivered to the front doorstep. The doorbell was rang and a racer wearing black boots, jeans, black shirt, brown jacket and a cowboy hat answered and saw the box. This was Gummy the kid

"A package? Oh this must be that welcome kit President Vanellope said she would send me" said Gummy

He grabbed the box and brought it in his house. He put the box on his coffee table and opened it and was greeted by the warners

"Hellooooo Nurse" said the 3

"Nurse, i'm not a nurse, who're you? What're you?" asked Gummy

"Direct from a place called Game land, We're the Warner Brothers" said Yakko and Wakko

"And the Warner Sister" said Dot

"Yakko"

"Wakko"

"And Dot"

"Say, nice place you got here" said Wakko

Instead of a rustic type feel, the inside of the house it looked modern, flat screen tv, comfy looking furniture, kitchen looked brand new.

"Thank you, now what do you want?" asked Gummy

"We're here to kidnap you" said the Warner

"What?" asked Gummy

The siblings grabbed Gummy and threw him in the box and taped it shut. They poked air holes so he could breathe and lifted the box

"Phase one complete" said Yakko

(Lucy's house)

Lucy walked into her home with a bag labeled 'Burger time' on the front. She threw her purse on the floor and lied down on her couch. She dug into her bag and took out a burger. As she ate her lunch her phone rang, it was Vanellope calling

"Hello Mom, yes i'm fine. Yes mom i'm completely over that last guy. I told you i don't need to spend the weekend with you and dad to feel better. Mom i'm fine will you please stop calling about this. Thanks. I love you too mom, bye"

Lucy's purse hopped onto her chest

"What the?" asked Lucy

Her purse unzipped itself and the 3 warner siblings popped out

"Helloooo Nurse" said the 3 siblings

"Hey i know you 3, you're those 3 characters from game land, haven't seen you since Luke's birthday" said Lucy "What're you doing in my purse?" asked Lucy

"Oh you know just hanging out, it's pretty cool in here, there's free soda and candy and a super cool kung fu movie buried in here" said Wakko

"I don't have any of that stuff in there" said Lucy

"Oh no? Take a look" said Dot

The warners jumped out and Lucy looked inside.

"I don't see any-

The warners grabbed a hold of her and crammed her inside and zipped it shut

"Hey, what gives? Wow it's really cramped in here, how'd you guys even fit in here? It's not a huge bag" said Lucy

"That's our little secret" said Yakko

Wakko finished up Lucy's food

"This is some good burger time food" said Wakko

"HEY! That's my lunch!" shouted Lucy

The 3 grabbed her purse and carried it out of the house


	5. Chapter 5

(Undisclosed location)

The warners threw the box with gummy in it into a dim lit room lit only with candles. Gummy finally broke free from the box

"Where am i? Why'd you things kidnap me?" asked Gummy

The warners threw Lucy's purse at Gummy

"What's this?" asked Gummy

"Open it and see" said Dot

Gummy unzipped the bag and screamed when he saw Lucy squished inside. He dropped the bag and Lucy got free and gasped for air

"You 3, why did you stuff me in there?" asked Lucy angrily

"We're doing a job for someone" said Wakko

Lucy grabbed her purse and Gummy walked towards the warners

"Well it's been fun but I have better things to do than-

The warners shocked Gummy and Lucy with tasers

"You're not leaving, not yet anyway, sit back, relax, get to know each other" said Yakko

"Where are we anyway?" asked Lucy

"Someplace far away where no one will ever find you" said Yakko

The lights turned on and Candlehead appeared by some stairs. She stopped when she saw them

"I'll come back" said Candlehead before leaving

"We'll let you out in 2 hours, enjoy each others company, talk, see ya later"

The 3 ran for the door and locked it behind them

"Idiots, hang on i'll glitch us out of here" said Lucy as she grabbed gummy's arm

"Glitch? What's that?" asked Gummy

"It's like teleporting, everyone in my family can do it, makes us unique" said Lucy

She shut her eyes tight and tried to glitch out the door but she couldn't

"What the? Why can't i glitch?" asked Lucy

Outside the door the door was blocked by a glitch proof box

"It's fun being bad sometimes" said Dot

"Well looks like we're stuck here" said Lucy as she sat on a couch in the room

"Guess now's the time for introductions, my name's Gummy the Kid, more of a nickname if you ask me" said Gummy

"My name's Lucy Fluggerbutter, my parents run this game" said Lucy

"Wait you're the presidents daughter?" asked Gummy

"Yeah that's me" said Lucy

"So you're loaded? Forgive my behavior you just don't look like it" said Gummy

Lucy showed Gummy some of the jewelry she was wearing and her purse

"Think this stuff was cheap? I can easily afford this stuff no problem. But being rich doesn't make me happy" said Lucy

She sank back in her seat

"You ok?" asked Gummy

"No, let's just say my life hasn't been going the way i want it to right now. I can't keep a steady boyfriend, no one's perfect enough for me" said Lucy

"Well tell me about yourself, you can't be that bad" said Gummy

"You want to hear me talk about myself?" asked Lucy

"Yes i do, i'm new here and i want to meet people" said Gummy

"Ok if that's what you want" said Lucy

(1 and a half hours later)

The warner siblings led Luke into Candleheads house

"What're we doing here? I'm busy right now" said Luke

"We got Lucy and Gummy together" said Dot

"Really? Where are they?" asked Luke

"Locked in the basement" said Wakko

"You locked them in the basement?" asked Luke shocked

"Were we not supposed to?" asked Wakko

Luke ran to the basement door and removed the glitch proof box blocking it. He unlocked the door and went inside to see Gummy and Lucy laughing

"Aunt Lucy?" asked Luke

He glitched down the stairs

"Hey Luke, I want you to meet Gummy" said Lucy

"Hey kid, how're ya?" asked Gummy

"Look i'm sorry my friends locked you down here i didn't think-

"Hold on there, i'm not mad anymore. If it wasn't for them i wouldn't be here having a great talk with Gummy here. He listens to me, Rambo didn't listen to me when i told him, I didn't want to meet him in his game. He's even agreed to one date with me" said Lucy

"That's great" said Luke

"Well i better get home, see you tonight" said Gummy before leaving

Lucy turned to Luke

"I know it was you who told your friends to kidnap me. Thanks, i'm really looking forward to tonight" said Lucy

She left the room and the warners jumped in

"Well?" asked Yakko

"We're waiting" said Wakko

"What's the news?" asked Dot

"Thank you so much guys, she's happy" said Luke

"Great" said the 3

"I could hug or kiss you guys right now" said Luke

"Ok but you're not my type" said Yakko

The 3 kissed him in the face

"I didn't mean that literally guys" said Luke

(Gummy's house, later)

Gummy was combing his hair

"Not a bad day, met a nice girl, scored a date, everything's doing just fine" said Gummy to himself

He turned to leave when he saw another him standing in the doorway to his bedroom

"Hey, you're me" said Gummy "Or are you a clone or my lost brother i don't remember ever having?"

"Shut up, hold still" said the imposter

The imposter scanned him with a gun like device and grabbed him

"Hey what're you doing?" asked Gummy angrily

The imposter walked towards the basement and threw him in. He locked the door and grabbed a phone

"Phase 1 complete master" said the imposter

"Excellent work Gummy. You know what to do" said the person on the phone

"Date Lucy Fluggerbutter, gain her trust, steal experimental weapons from Vanellope, Free Kaylee Von Schweetz" said the imposter

"Correct, do not fail me. I need those weapons, and Kaylee would make a great addition to my army" said the man on the phone

"I know master, i'll get back to you" said the imposter


	6. Chapter 6

(Lucy's house)

Lucy's brother kevin was getting her ready for her date with Gummy. Kevin was handing Lucy one of her hoodies

"Glad you're not sad anymore sis, glad you're getting back on your feet" said Kevin

"Thanks Kev" said Lucy

"So where'd you meet this guy?" asked Kevin

"You have your son and his friends to thank for that, he's the new racer in our game, a little late though in my opinion. Your sons friends stuffed me in my purse and locked me in Candleheads basement" said Lucy

"LUKE" shouted Kevin

Luke entered the room

"Yes dad" said Luke

"Any reason why your friends kidnapped my sister?" asked Kevin

"I didn't think they would do that, they said they could get them to meet" said Luke

"I'm not mad, in fact we got to know a little about each other, although i'm not yet ready to let Gummy know about my collection of 'you know whats', that's how i lost my first 4 boyfriends." said Lucy "That's why i moved my entire collection to the basement, all my toys and dvds, everything. Not gonna find a single pony in here."

"Aunt Lucy, you forgot this" said Luke as he pulled a plush yellow pegasus out from under the blanket on the bed

Lucy quickly grabbed the toy and shoved it back under the blanket

"Unfortunately i can't sleep without old Flutter here. Don't ask why that's my business" said Lucy

"She's her favorite" said Kevin

"Don't you have better things to do than mock my hobby?" asked Lucy

"Who's mocking your hobby?" asked Kevin

"Quit being a smarties boy Kevin, help me find my kart keys i know i left them in here somewhere i just cleaned up" said Lucy

"They're probably in your purse where you always keep your junk" said Kevin

"No they're not, i was just looking through that half an hour ago" said Lucy

"Aunt Lucy"

Luke was holding up her keys

"You left them on the counter" said Luke

"Oh yeah, i knew that, thanks Luke" said Lucy

"So where're you 2 going?" asked Kevin

"My usual hangout when i'm depressed, sonic 2 casino zone, gonna hang out at the Pig out buffet" said Lucy as she gathered her belongings

"lucy don't go crazy with the dr eggman sauce, you remember what happened the last time" said Kevin

"What happened last time?" asked Luke

"She passed out and woke up crouched over a toilet and her hair was purple" said Kevin

"Ok just shut up, and you, go watch tv or something, i'm gonna have a good night, and i'm gonna play it cool" said Lucy before walking out the door

"So son, how much you want to bet she'll eat too much?" asked Kevin

"I bet she'll be moaning in pain when she gets back later" said Luke

"Same here" said Kevin

(Sonic 2: Casino Night Zone)

Lucy met 'Gummy' standing right outside one of the levels many casinos

"Hey Gummy, sorry i'm late" said Lucy

"That's ok, so you ready to eat?" asked Gummy

"You bet" said Lucy

"Just don't go crazy with the eggman sauce" said Gummy

"How'd you know about me and the eggman sauce?" asked Lucy

"Your brother called" said Gummy

Lucy smiled and laughed nervously

"I'm going to hurt my brother badly" said Lucy

(Lucy's house, midnight)

Gummy dragged Lucy into her house

"Ooh, i think i ate too much" said Lucy as she stumbled into her bedroom

"I told you not to eat that huge steak, and chugging it down with eggman sauce and ice cream wasn't a good idea" said Gummy

Lucy kicked her boots off and collapsed onto the ground. Gummy put her on her bed

"Here, just get some rest and, hey what's this thing?" asked Gummy as he picked up Lucy's toy

Lucy took the toy away

"I was hoping you wouldn't find her. This is Flutter, i can't sleep without her, don't ask" said Lucy

"Hey i don't mind what you're into" said Gummy

"That's good. Ooh this pain is killing me, get me some water will you please?" asked Lucy

Gummy placed his hand on Lucy's face

"What're you doing?" asked Lucy

"Putting you to sleep, and erasing any memory of this, when you wake up you will remember none of what i'm doing" said Gummy

Lucy collapsed onto her pillow and fell asleep. The Gummy imposter covered Lucy with her blanket and laughed evilly but quietly. He reached into her purse and pulled out a flash drive

"When you drop your stuff over dinner, don't explain what everything inside is" said Gummy to Lucy "Of course you can't hear a thing i'm saying"

Gummy exited the bedroom and heard another door open, he looked and saw it was Luke

"Luke, what're you doing here?" asked Gummy

"Me and my parents sleep here twice a week so aunt Lucy doesn't feel so lonely and depressed" said Luke

"Well what're you doing up? It's past midnight you know" said Gummy

"I was thirsty and i wanted some milk" said Luke

"Here allow me" said Gummy

Gummy got Luke a glass of milk and rushed him back to his room

"Mr. Gummy, can i ask you a question?" asked Luke

"What is it kid?" asked Gummy

"Do you like Aunt Lucy, you know for who she is?" asked Luke

"Of course why do you ask?" asked Gummy

"Well, I just hope things work out for you 2, Aunt Lucy's been so depressed lately, and i don't like seeing her like that. I'm glad you're giving her a chance. Well goodnight" said Luke

Gummy went downstairs to Lucy's desk and turned on her computer

"Nice kid, it's a shame on what i'm gonna do to that girl" said Gummy as he put the flash drive into the computer "Now where're those codes master wanted?"

Upstairs, Luke was watching Gummy quietly and taking pictures with his ipod because he had a feeling inside of him

"What're you up to?" asked Luke quietly to himself

Luke got the pictures he needed and quickly went back to bed


	7. Chapter 7

(Game Land: Next Morning)

Luke was showing his friends the pictures he took

"Perhaps he's a night owl" said Wakko

"Maybe, but he seemed like he was in a hurry to get away from me" said Luke "He's up to something, i can feel it inside of me"

"Come on Luke, we got those 2 together and now you're gonna break them up?" asked Dot

"No, but i need more proof that he's up to something before i go making a big deal out of this" said Luke

"Aren't you already making a big deal out of this?" asked Yakko

"Not helping, can you guys help me? I can't always sleep over at aunt Lucy's place, maybe you can help me do a little spying?" asked Luke

"Sure, we love spying, you learn the most interesting things about people, for example, don't go swimming near the lighthouse" said Yakko

"Why?" asked Luke

"You don't want to know, but it's scary that's all i'll say" said Yakko

Over the next few days, the warners spied on the gummy imposter. Every night after Lucy went to bed, he would sneak into her house and take a flash drive from her bedroom. He would come down every night and plug the flash drive into Lucy's computer and search for something, and every night the warners would watch for about an hour, taking pictures and keeping an eye on him. This went on for about 2 weeks until the imposter started getting curious. One night while the warners were spying, an arm grabbed them from their hiding spot

"Hello nurse" said the 3 nervously

"Shut up, hey, i know you, you're those 3 things that got me and Lucy together" said Gummy

"Yeah that's us, what're you doing here at this hour?" asked Dot

"I should be asking you the same question" said Gummy

"We've been getting evidence that you're up to no good" said Wakko

"Listen here you dog creatures, i'm in the middle of my masters master plan, and it's not gonna be foiled by 3 has been cartoon characters" said Gummy

"Oh so you know our history" said Dot

"Yeah, and i also know that if i see you spying on me again, you'll wake up one morning to find your little heads cut off" said Gummy

"We can't be killed, no one in game land can truly die" said Yakko

"Wanna bet? Now get out" said Gummy

"Don't think this is over, we'll show Lucy and-

"Who'll she believe, 3 has been cartoons, or her boyfriend, and even if she believes you, i have that covered, now leave" said Gummy

The 3 siblings rushed out of the building and back to Lukes house, but Wakko looked back and saw Gummy talking to a hologram of someone that looked like an oreo guard

"Master, Luke and his friends are getting suspicious of me" said Gummy

"Then we must accelerate our plans, you know what to do"

"Yes my master" said Gummy

Wakko ran back to his siblings before Gummy noticed he was there

(Lukes house, next morning)

"You were right Luke, he's up to something" said Yakko as he gave Luke some pictures which he stuffed in his jacket

"I gotta show these to Aunt Lucy" said Luke

"Before we ran last night, i turned back and saw him talking to someone, he said something about accelerating plans" said Wakko

"Luke, can you come out here please?" asked Ella

"Coming mom" said Luke

"We'll keep in touch" said Dot before the 3 jumped into Lukes tv

Luke exited his room and saw his parents, Lucy and Gummy sitting in the living room

"Luke, Lucy has some news she'd like to share" said Ella

"First off Luke, thanks for introducing us, i've never been happier. Today one of the best things just happened to me" said Lucy

"What is it sis?" asked Kevin

"I asked her to marry me, and she said yes" said Gummy

"Congratulations Lucy" said Ella

"What's wrong? You guys don't look thrilled" said Lucy

"It seems like you 2 are rushing things" said Kevin

"Aunt Lucy you can't marry him" said Luke

"Why not?" asked Lucy

Luke took the pictures out of his jacket and showed them to Lucy and his parents

"My friends have caught Gummy, if that's who you even are, he's been going through castle files on Lucy's computer" said Luke

Kevin, Ella and Lucy looked at Gummy

"Gummy is this tr-

The imposter Gummy placed his hand over Lucy's face and she fell unconscious. He then did the same to Kevin and Ella. He angrily approached Luke

"What did you do to them?" asked Luke

"I merely erased the last minute of memory they had and made them fall asleep, when they wake up they'll think they just passed out from excitement. You're right about me Luke, my name's not gummy, i'm not even the real gummy i'm more of a science experiment" said the imposter

"Where's the real gummy then?" asked Luke

"He's somewhere you won't find him. I'll just take that evidence and destroy it. And when you wake up, hopefully you won't remember any of this" said the imposter

The imposter grabbed Luke and placed his hand over his face. Luke began to feel tired. He closed his eyes and passed out on the floor


	8. Chapter 8

In a matter of days bachelor and bachelorette parties were held and today was the day of Gummy and Lucy's wedding. The wedding was going to be held in Vanellope's castle in the throne room. Lucy and Gummy were in different rooms getting ready. Gummy wore a dark black suit, black tie, black shoes, black pants, while Lucy wore a bright white dress, heels, pearls, diamond earrings, and a tiara, she even had her hair down, which was something people rarely saw from her. Lucy was examining herself in the mirror of her room

"You look beautiful sweetie" said vanellope

"Thanks mom" said Lucy "I just can't believe this day is finally here"

"Are you sure you're not rushing anything?" asked Ella

"I'm absolutely sure this is the one guy for me" said Lucy

Kevin came into the room wearing a black suit and pants

"Ella, have you seen Luke?" asked Kevin

"He said he and his friends had something they had to finish up, he said he'll be back before the wedding starts, how's Gummy?" asked Ella

"He's fine, he requested a little privacy" said Kevin

(With Gummy)

Gummy was speaking to an oreo wearing a blue cape. Gummy was showing the oreo a map of the castle

"From what i've learned, the prisoner is on this level. The rifles are locked up tight in this room" said Gummy

"We can handle that, we just need to keep this wedding going long enough. The master thanks you for the work you've done, sorry you've had to rush your mission so soon" said the oreo

"Let's get this done, i'm tired of hanging out with this girl, even with that gummy guys personality in me i can't take her anymore, 2 and a half weeks of dating and it gets really boring listening to her and learning she likes magical horses, my god she's a piece of work" said Gummy

"one more day and she'll be spending her life alone in a cell as the masters prisoner, i shall start the mission, just keep them busy" said the oreo before jumping out a window

(Gummy's house)

Luke and his friends the warners were going through Gummy's house finding anything they could use to prove he was up to no good.

"You guys check upstairs, i'll check the basement" said Luke

"Got it" said the 3

The warners rushed upstairs and Gummy went towards the basement door only to find it locked

"Great, how am i, oh wait i forgot" said Luke

Luke glitched behind the door and walked downstairs to see the lights on

"Hello? Is someone down here?" asked Luke

An arm grabbed Luke and pulled him behind a couch. Luke saw Gummy with a jar of gumballs about to hit him. He lowered the jar when he saw who he was. He let him go

"Hey watch the suit man" said Luke

"Luke? Is that you?" asked Gummy

"Yeah, are you the real Gummy?" asked Luke

"At last, someone has finally come to rescue me" said Gummy

"What're you doing down here?" asked Luke

"Some imposter grabbed me and threw me down here, i've survived on nothing but gummy foods and any food i had stuffed down here. How's life up there?" asked gummy

"That imposter is up to something, he's trying to marry aunt Lucy, my friends say his master is doing some sort of master plan tonight" said Luke

"That imposter's gonna marry Lucy? That no good whoever that is, trying to pass off as me and get away with it. Come on kid we got a wedding to crash" said Gummy

"Hang on i gotta find a way to get you out of here first" said Luke

"Can't you just glitch me out?" asked Gummy

"I'm not powerful enough to glitch 2 people anyway, wait, hang on i know what to do" said Luke

Luke glitched outside the basement door and a minute later the door was knocked down the stairs. Standing at the top of the stairs was Wakko holding a huge mallet

"Well that worked out" said Gummy staring at his now broken door

"Come on, we gotta stop that wedding before aunt Lucy makes a huge mistake" said Luke

(Back at the castle)

Several oreos in blue capes snuck through the castle and knocking guards unconscious with rags of chloroform. The oreos were going towards the back of the fungeon cells where a prisoner was being guarded by 2 guards sitting at a table playing with cards

"So you got any 3's?" asked a guard

Before the other guard could answer they were grabbed and knocked out. An oreo with a red cape walked up to the cell and unlocked the door. Inside was a little girl watching a small tv, this was Kaylee von schweetz. The red caped oreo walked into the cell

"Hello there"

"Who're you?" asked Kaylee

"My name? You can call me Creamy, and these are my clones, we're busting you out of here"

"Why?"

"Why what do you mean why? I sense potential in you, i plan to overthrow this game with you at my side and you're asking why i'm freeing you? You've been in here too long" said Creamy

"Maybe i have" said Kaylee as she got up

"Freeing you is part of my master plan, now i need your destructive nature to break into the heavily fortified dangerous weapons vault" said Creamy

"You need a code, i don't have a code" said Kaylee

She grabbed a book from one of the unconscious guards and flipped through some pages

"And now i do" said Kaylee

"Then let's go, before Luke stops the wedding upstairs" said Creamy

"Luke? Who's Luke?" asked Kaylee

"I'll explain later" said Creamy

After breaking into the vault, creamy searched through the various weapons until he found what he was looking for

"Here she is, Vanellope's experimental plasma railgun, things, i forgot the name of the things. She said it was too powerful to be used and the games not in that huge of danger to need it, until today" said Creamy before throwing the gun towards Kaylee and a couple to his clones

"Now this is a gun" said Kaylee

"Come, we have some business to attend to upstairs" said Creamy

Back in the throne room the wedding was about to start. Lucy and Gummy faced each other in front of the thrones as a guard wearing a blue hat and candy cane striped cape walked up with a book

"Hello everyone, i'm Captain Stripe, current captain of the oreo guards, and i will be delivering the service. Forgive me if i mess something up, i just got my license this morning. But hey i stayed at a holiday inn express last night so i should be fine"

The crowd was silent

"Nobody gets that? Ok then. First up, if anybody has a reason these 2 should not be wed, speak now or forever hold their peace" said the captain

Luke burst in through the doors

"Stop the wedding" shouted Luke

"Luke, what're you doing?" asked Kevin

"Luke, what is going on? Don't you want me to be happy?" asked Lucy

"That's not the real gummy" said Luke

"What're you talking about of course i'm-

"Oh yeah, then who am i then?" asked the real gummy as he shot something at the imposter

The projectile went straight through his check, sparks sputtered

"You're a robot, i'm marrying a robot?" asked Lucy shocked

"He's been tricking you all, he's been going through castle computer codes, he's-

"Shut up all of you"

Holes blew from the ceiling and Creamy's clones came down into the throne room carrying the deadly weapons. Creamy entered and knocked Taffyta out of her seat

"Always wanted to do that. Gummy, thanks, you've been a real big help. I'm feeling all emotional knowing this plan's working, i might just give you a big wet kiss" said Creamy

"Thank you master" said the imposter

"Now everyone let me introduce myself, name's creamy, and this is Kaylee" said Creamy

Kaylee jumped into the room

"Hey, those're my-

"Your experimental weapons yes of course, i saw them and i just had to have em. I'm overthrowing this family from power. I needed a way to get into the castle, that's where gummy came along, he got the girl to marry him, almost, and-

"Get to the point Creamy" said Vanellope

"You all get up and start moving to the fungeon, or else" said Creamy


	9. Chapter 9

The warners appeared outside the doors to the castle and saw Creamy pointing his gun at the guests.

"Shh" said Wakko

He pulled out a giant mallet from behind his back and crept up towards Creamy. He raised his Mallet ready to strike when Creamy turned around and shot Wakko, but not before he hit Creamy in the head. Wakko was launched back outside but quickly regenerated

"Kill them all" shouted Creamy

The crowd screamed and ran in all directions as Creamy and his men fired their guns. Some of the crowd tackled Creamy's clones. The Gummy imposter tried to slip out the back but was stopped by an angry Lucy

"Hey Lucy, Hey sorry this hasn't worked out the way you wanted it but hey i'm a robot person you know. I still think you're a nice girl" said Gummy

"Cut the small talk you robot" said Lucy

"So I can go?" asked Gummy

"How's this for an answer?"

She smacked him with a chair and ripped out his exposed battery

"Can't believe i almost married you" said Lucy before leaving

"Die you inferior racers" shouted Kaylee as she fired her gun at the crowd

Vanellope ran towards Kaylee, glitching every time she fired and tackled her. Rancis grabbed her gun

"Bad enough i have to deal with you, now i have to deal with creamy" said Vanellope

Vanellope snapped Kaylee's gun in half

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" asked Kaylee

"Been working out a little, i can also do this"

Vanellope punched the daylights out of Kaylee and knocked her out

"Retreat" Shouted the clones

"You fools, come back here, we're not finished-

Creamy was smacked by a giant mallet

"I'm back" said Wakko

Creamy ran off into the castle firing at anyone who came near him

"This game will be mine" said Creamy

He opened a door and got smacked by another mallet

"Did you miss me?" asked Dot

He ran into a bedroom and got hit by yet another mallet

"Hellooo walking cookie" said Yakko

"Where do you keep coming from?" asked Creamy

He ran away and into the kitchen. Wakko popped out of a cabinet and hit him with an even bigger mallet

"Stop that! My body, it's beginning to crumble" said Creamy

He heard a gun cock. He turned around and saw Gummy, the real one, holding one of Vanellope's weapons and a shotgun

"Howdy partner" said Gummy

"Hey buddy, you're not still mad about the whole clone thing are ya? Listen i can make it up to you, i can pay you, i have money. I got capes, i could have one made for you. Or if you could help me destroy the royal family, you can rule by my side, you just gotta help me" said Creamy

"You locked me in my basement, tried to trick the girl i like into dating a robot version of me, and then you tried to kill everyone, what do you think i'm gonna do?" asked Gummy

"You like cowboy hats don't ya? I can get you some more" said Creamy

Gummy fired 2 shots from his shotgun and shot multiple rounds from his railgun. Creamy was shot against the wall and his body crumbled to pieces. Gummy grabbed a piece of him

"Hey wait, what're you doing now?" asked Creamy

"I wonder if oreo guards taste like actual oreos" said Gummy

He bit his cookie and spit it out

"My god you on the other hand taste terrible" said Gummy

Vanellope, Kevin, and Rancis ran into the kitchen. Rancis grabbed a broom and dust pan and swept Creamy up

"Ow, hey cut it out i can still feel that" said Creamy

"Relax Creamy, we'll put you back together, then you're gonna take a nice long rest in a nice warm and peaceful cell away from all the scary weapons" said Rancis

"No, i'd rather die than rot in a cell" said Creamy

"Thanks Gummy, you are the real one right?" asked Vanellope

"The one and only, where's Lucy?" asked Gummy

"She's in her old bedroom, it's the one with the Letter L on the door upstairs to the right" said Kevin

"I'm gonna go talk to her" said Gummy

Gummy went upstairs, went to Lucy's room, and saw her looking out her window, bouquet of flowers lying on the bed along with her tiara and her hair wrapped back up in a ponytail.

"Lucy" said Gummy

She turned around

"Hey Gummy" said Lucy

"You alright?" asked Gummy

"It's been a weird couple of weeks, i can't believe i was going to marry that machine. I knew he was acting weird, but i didn't care. I really thought he was the one for me" said Lucy as she sat down on her bed

Gummy sat next to her

"Look, i've had a weird couple of weeks too. You should've suspected something at least asking you to marry him so early. I may be new but my coded brain knows this is way too early in a relationship to marry someone" said Gummy

"Yeah i guess you do have a point" said Lucy

"Listen, let's say we forget all this ever happened, you still want to have that first date? With the Real me this time?" asked Gummy

Lucy smiled

"Sure, i'd love that" said Lucy

(1 year and a whole lot of dates later)

"And now in the power invested in me, i pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" said the oreo captain

Lucy threw her flowers away and kissed Gummy. The audience clapped and some people cried. Taffyta caught Lucy's flowers

"I got it, they're mine" said Taffyta

"I'm so proud of her" said Vanellope

"Congratulations sis" said Kevin

(Another year later)

Lucy's wish was finally coming true after so many years. She was finally having a baby. The doctor stepped out of her room

"You all can come in now, my work is done, here's your bill" said the doctor as he gave Vanellope a bill which made her eyes widen

Gummy, Kevin, Luke, Ella, the Warners, all of Lucy's friends and family stepped into her room to see her holding a baby girl with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Helloo-

"Shh, not so loud" said Lucy

"Hellooo baby" whispered the warners

"Aww, she's so cute" said Luke

"Thanks Luke" said Lucy

"So what's her name, you said it was a her right?" asked Rancis

"Yes, well me and gummy decided after looking through a bunch of names, her name is Molly, Molly Fluggerbutter" said Lucy

"Can i hold her?" asked Luke

"Sure, just be careful" said Lucy

Luke grabbed the baby

"Hey Molly, i'm your cousin Luke" said Luke

The baby grabbed his nose

"Hehe, you're gonna like it here i'm sure" said Luke

Lucy took her baby and whispered to Luke

"Don't let those 3 near my daughter just yet, i don't want them to 'give her ideas' so early in her life" said Lucy

"Ok Aunt Lucy, i'll try" said Luke

**Thank you VickyT36 for giving me the idea of having Molly born at the end of this story. I'll write stories that took place between those year gaps in the future, just not now, i just wanted to give Lucy her happy ending you know for those who wanted to know what happened to her and what not. Yeah. Well i hope you enjoyed the story**


End file.
